thegreatdisneyadventureepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney
In The Great Disney Adventure Series by talking2myself Walt Disney appears as a mythical god-like figure who first summons Kelsey into the magical land known as The Kingdom. Walt is also the creator of The Kingdom and serves as the Guardian of the Portal to the Kingdom. He first appears in the chapter The Creation of the Kingdom Walt Disney unintentionally created The Kingdom by creating films that children believed in so intently that their belief created a magical world where all of his creations lived. Walt was one of the few Real people (people not created by magic) to travel to The Kingdom. He moved freely between the two worlds throughout his life and his spirit settled in The Kingdom permanently upon his death in 1966` Disney serves as the guardian of the portal that seperates The Kingdom from the Real World.This portal allows him to watch over the Real World even as he resides in The Kingdom. He was also responsible for creating the small DVD that leads Real people into The Kingdom of fairy dust from Neverland. Disney is responsible for bringing in people from the Real world in order to help restore the world's hope in magic and combat the cynicism striking the youth of the world. Walt Disney has a small cabin in the woods of The Forest (the setting of his favorite movie Bambi) Because Disney was the creator Disney also has god-like powers, but normally he refuses to interfere in the lives of his creations and instead relying on their delicate plotlines to establish order. Because of his god-like status, many of his creations use his name as an expression. The phrase "Oh my Disney!" is the equivalent of exclaiming "Oh my God!" Pre-GDA Mickey Mouse, Walt's most beloved creation, comes to Walt Disney in order to protect The Book of Songs, the most powerful article of The Kingdom until the next holder appears. Walt Disney keeps this until Kelsey arrives in The Kingdom and does not give Kelsey The Book on her first visit because he believes that she's not ready to wield such power. The Great Disney Adventure Walt Disney is the first person that Kelsey meets. He leads her into The Kingdom in order to restore her belief in magic. The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs Walt Disney brings The Book to Aaron in order to get it to Kelsey before completely disappearing. Kelsey believes that Aaron has something to do with Walt's disappearance, but it is later revealed that Aaron and the Thirteen know nothing about his absence. The Great Disney Adventure III: Heroes and Villains Walt Disney is still missing. Personal Relationships Walt Disney appears to very few people. Most of his contact is with Kelsey. Kelsey is often frustrated by his cryptic advice. Walt Disney does appear very briefly to give Aaron The Book but doesn't interact with him apart from that one instance. He cares very much about his most famous creation, Mickey Mouse, and he also has a strong relationship with The Door from Alice in Wonderland who also lives in the portal and serves as the door between the Real World and The Kingdom. Category:Characters